SUMMARY Dengue virus (DENV) induces complex responses in a human host's immune system, modulating entire networks of RNA transcription, protein signaling, and metabolism and impacting cellular, tissue, and whole organism behaviors. To capture this broad spectrum of changes, DHIPC's Projects 1-3 and Scientific Cores B-D will produce a plethora of immune profiling information, including RNA-Seq reads, HLA and KIR typing, proteomics, flow cytometry and CyTOF data, cytokine profiling (Luminex) data, neutralizing antibody titers, B/T cell functionality data, targeted qRT-PCR levels, and ChIP-Seq/ChIA-PET data. This deluge of data requires rigorous quality control, normalization, safeguarding, and organization for ready comparison with public datasets, all of which will be performed by this Core, the Data Management and Dissemination Core (Core F). We will then provide this data in formats suitable for rapid analysis by Core E (the Data Analysis and Modeling Core), which will integrate them into multiscale interaction networks and predictive models capable of producing both mechanistic insights into DENV- host interactions and classifiers for clinical outcomes that incorporate an unprecedented amount of training data to achieve maximal precision. Finally, this Core will facilitate exploration of these models by interactive visualization techniques, including state-of-the-art computer-generated 3D environments and dynamic web dashboards accessible to the Individual Projects and Scientific Cores. By ?closing the loop? between data produced by the Individual Projects, the predictions of Core E's network analysis, and the design of validation studies, our Core will serve as DHIPC's engine for truly data-driven, hypothesis-neutral discovery of the subtleties of DENV-host interaction that drive significant clinical outcomes.